Sequel to Love from Afar
by R.Sakari
Summary: Basiclly, a sequel to my story of "Love from Afar," I dearly recommend that you read “Love from Afar” first, before reading this one. Actually, PLEASE read "Love from Afar" FIRST! Then you can read the Sequel. Thanks.


**(Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO. Just a story I made up with the Naruto characters.)**

_**Sequel to 'Love From Afar'**_

"I just want to see him, there's nothing wrong _with that_."

As I was walking towards the training field, I realized that the more I came closer to the destination, the faster my heart beats.

_What is wrong with me?! _

"Sasuke-kun!" a voice called out. I stopped in my tracks. Who was that?

"Sasuke-kun, can you please teach me how to throw this kunai?" A pink haired girl called out. My jaw dropped once I figured out who it was that called out Sasuke's name in such a high pitched voice, trying to be cute, I think?

"Train by yourself Sakura." Sasuke answered annoyingly. Sakura ignored Sasuke's comment, and continues to bug him.

"I guess I should train another day." I whispered to myself disappointedly.

I slowly turned around, trying my best to not make a single sound as I walked. Unfortunately,

"Tenten?"

I was caught…

I turned my body quickly, and gave the best fake smile as I could. "Hi again, Sasuke."

Sakura looked to me suspiciously. "What do you mean _again_?"

I gave a sheepish smile. Of course the queen of the 'Sasuke's fan club' is questioning me about _her_ man.

"I ran into her earlier." Sasuke answered. "So did you want to talk about something Tenten?"

Without looking him in the eyes I answered his question. "Just thought that I need some training, that's all," I lied. I looked to Sasuke, and surprisingly, he seem somewhat- disappointed. Feeling guilty, I was about to say something until someone interrupted had me.

"Anyways, you better get going Tenten; Sasuke is going to help train me." Sakura said, hooking her arm with Sasuke's. I twitched at the sight.

"For the last time Sakura, I'm not going to help you." Sasuke said, jerking his arm back. Sakura didn't give up as she put on her pouting face.

"Come on, we both know that team mates are suppose to help each other out."Sakura said in _that_ high pitch voice. "So come and help out a team mate."

"No." Sasuke shot back.

"Pleaaase?"

"Sasuke said no!" I blurted out.

. . . .

I swear it's as if someone hit the pause button to a TV. Sasuke and Sakura looked towards me with puzzled faces because of my unexpected outburst. Suddenly, Sakura's surprised face became tense.

"What?" She asked intensively. I froze.

Coming out of Sakura was something very powerful… it seemed like there was another person inside of her flaming up and ready to blow. I gulped.

"I said, Sasuke said no… so you should respect his answer and do so." I said quietly. Sakura seemed like she wanted to laugh, but held it in. She gave me a sneer.

"You shouldn't be saying anything." She said coldly, her green piercing eyes glaring me from head to toe. "Sasuke was just playing hard to get. That's what all team mates do."

Anger began to creep down my spine.

"Team mates are supposed to help each other out, and that's what Sasuke and I are doing. And since you're in Gai's team, you shouldn't be interfering with our training.

"Stop using team work as an excuse!" I yelled angrily. Sakura froze.

"A lot of ninja's out there depend on team work to help this village, and you're just using it as an excuse to get closer to Sasuke!"

Sakura was surprised at my outburst, and didn't know how to reply.

"If you really do want to get stronger, then go find Naruto or Kakashi-sensei to help improve yourself, because unfortunately, Sasuke is _just not_ interested."

Sakura's mouth dropped in disbelief. I wanted to burst out cheering for my victory, until something caught my eye. Sakura was reaching down her pouch that was attached to her right leg. Instantly, I reacted. I pulled out my scrolls of summoning weapons and went into attack stance. She looked stun.

"If you want to practice with me, then bring it." I hissed. Sakura was surprised but brushed it off with a smirk.

"I wouldn't want to fight with you." She said, walking away. "I'll see you next time Sasuke!"

I relaxed my body, putting the scroll back in my pouch.

Without time to react, I heard a sizzling sound coming from my feet. It was a kunai bomb. I wanted to mentally slap myself for falling for Sakura's set up! She probably threw it there without me realizing. The bomb was under me, and I knew I had no time to dodge. I was going to get hit.

"Look out!"

Before the bomb had set off, I felt a strong arm lunged around my waist, pushing me back. It happened so fast, it was like a blur. Before I knew it, I was on the ground with Sasuke's body shielding me from the flying sparks from the bomb. I looked up stunned as Sasuke pants heavily.

"Are you okay Tenten?" Sasuke asked. I couldn't speak because of the shock, so I nodded indicating him I was fine.

Realizing how close we were, I blushed as I felt his body heat mix with mines. Sasuke noticed my behavior and smirked.

"Are you falling for me Tenten?" He said playfully, but with such a low harmonizing voice. My face became even warmer!

I pushed him away in embarrassment.

"Don't be ridiculous." I replied, turning the other direction. I heard Sasuke chuckled but it instantly stop when I heard a painful grunt. I looked to his direction, he was holding his right arm in agony, I realize now that his arm was burnt because of him protecting me. My eyes soften. I quickly went to his side.

"Your arm is hurt." I said, touching his wounds with my finger tips.

"This is nothing." He said with a strong voice. I didn't buy it. I pushed my fingers harder to his wound and can tell by his hard face that it _indeed_ hurt.

"Sasuke,"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't have to save be back there." I said, feeling guiltier. "You should've let that bomb hit me."

I could feel Sasuke stare at me while my eyes were staring on the ground, my eyes began to become teary, but I dare not to cry in front of him.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on top of my head. I looked up to find that sincere smile of his, that I've craved dearly.

"Don't worry about it Tenten," Sasuke said. "I _wanted_ to save you."

I didn't know the reason why, but after I heard Sasuke's comforting voice, I started to burst into to tears as embarrassing as it was.

Sasuke chuckled softly as I continue to sob. He then leaned closer to me, and gently pushed my head to his shoulder to cry on.

"You know…" He said. "The more you sob, the shorter you'll get."

**(A/N: Haha, I'm done with the sequel to Love from Afar. I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it haha. Well, thanks for reading this and please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!) **


End file.
